I'm In Love With Someone Else
by schmurles
Summary: This sets after season 6 episode 3. Will Bonnie and Damon and Kai find their way back to Mystic Falls. How will the others get back to Mystic Falls without being burned alive? Will Bonnie and Damon start to have feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, L.J and the CW owns it. And I just want to see how this goes. But please enjoy and this whole story is after season 6 episode 3.

Chapter 1

While Damon and Bonnie tied Kai to the chair looking at each other when he told them that Bonnie was their ticket to go back the real world.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked as she steps towards him a little.

"Yea, that's why I have been following you guys around because I know that if I attack Damon then you will try and get your magic back and I knew that it will trigger you. But what I don't get is that you both seem to hate each other and you still save him," Kai says to Bonnie.

"I know that I don't like Damon in all but I don't have anyone else and sometimes we do fight but we still have each other's back," Bonnie admitted.

"So you guys like each other?" Kai asked as he smirked at them.

"What? I would never like a girl like her and besides who would want to like her. Only that little Gilbert would," Damon complained.

"I would agree with Damon. I don't like him and I don't know what Elena sees in him," Bonnie complained.

"Rude, just so you know that I'm quite charming in your information," Damon says in defense.

"So all we need is just the right spell to get back," Kai smiles to them. Back in the real Mystic Falls, Elena was in her room with Caroline eating ice cream.

"So when did you find out that you had feelings for Stefan?" Elena asked as they were watching a rom-com.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Caroline asked as she took her spoon and scoop a small ice cream.

"Well, now since we have to start a new life I would love to know," Elena shrugs.

"It started I guess when we went to the travelers to find Stefan's doppelganger," Caroline answers.

"Oh," Elena nodded.

"I'm sorry if I made it worse for you," Caroline apologized.

"No it's fine, I mean I moved on from him, it's fine," Elena nodded.

"I wonder what happened to Enzo?" Caroline asked while she sit up straight.

"I don't know, where do he usually go?" Elena asked.

"Well, usually he would go to this diner to go get a cherry pie, and right now he probably went there," Caroline answers.

"I think we should go find him," Elena suggested.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded as they turned off the movie, put the ice cream away as they dressed casual and left to the diner. With Enzo as he is still laying on the floor.

"Well, well, looks like today was your last day vampire," Tripp smirked as he drags Enzo out the diner and into the car.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled as Tripp looked at them with shocked. He took out the gun and aim at them as Elena and Caroline dodges. Enzo starts to wake up.

"That asshole," Enzo groan as he stood up and took out the bullets out as he got out of the car.

"ENZO!" Caroline exclaimed as Tripp turned around and shoot Enzo as he dodges as Caroline snap Tripp's neck. He fell down on the ground.

"What the hell did that happen?" Caroline asked as he walks up to Enzo.

"Well I came here to get some pie and this bastard come and injected me with vervain and after that I was shot by Stefan," Enzo answers.

"Stefan? How come he wanted to kill you?" Elena asked.

"Enzo killed Stefan's girlfriend," Caroline answers for Enzo.

"Stefan seems to change," Enzo added.

"Yeah, I know, I mean he stopped finding Damon," Caroline also added as Elena looked at her.

"Can I be the one to kill you since you told me not to mention his name?" Enzo asked as he raised his hands.

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I'm sorry if you don't want to hear his name but I have to say it. And you can't kill me because I was the one who started the rules," Caroline says to Enzo.

"It's fine I guess, but he almost tried to Jeremy. And he is still that murderous man," Elena says in anger.

"I think we should go back to Whitmore," Caroline suggested as they all nodded and left as Enzo went to his hotel. The next day, with Bamon and Kai as Kai was still tied up. Damon walked downstairs as he starts to make his famous pancakes.

"Damon if you make more of your pancakes I'm seriously going to eat those pork skins," Bonnie argues as she sits on the chair.

"Well Bon Bon, I don't know what else to make. Do you have something in mind? Or do you want to cook something else than pancakes?" Damon asked as he walks up to her and lean in.

"We could make I don't know bacon and eggs," Bonnie suggested.

"I agree with the witch!" Kai yelled.

"Shut your pie hole! Fine, then you make it while I sit here and watch," Damon suggested as he sat down and watch as Bonnie goes.

"Watch and learn Salvatore," Bonnie smirked as she went into the fridge and took out the bacons and eggs. Damon watch her closely then her bottom.

"Eyes up here Smirker," Bonnie says as she motion her two fingers to her eyes.

"I wasn't looking at your ass," Damon denies.

"I didn't say anything about my ass, all I said was eyes up here. I guess you are checking me out," Bonnie smirked.

"Why would I check you out? I have Elena to look at and you have Jeremy also," Damon shrugs.

"Yeah sure," Bonnie nodded as she put a pan onto the stove as she put olive oil on the pan and waited until it starts to sizzle. She then put the bacon on it and cook it. Damon observe her every movement then she yelp in pain.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, it's just that the oil just hit me on the finger," Bonnie answers him.

"Oh okay," Damon nodded.

"Did Damon just became so caring?" Bonnie teased.

"What? No, all I did was just asked. Just cook your bacon and eggs former witch," Damon says as he stood up and left the room and sat down on the living room where Kai was at.

"You two are so going to fall for each other," Kai smirked.

"Whatever," Damon argues as he went to the counter and took his bourbon and pours it on a small cup and drinks it. Back in the real world, in the Salvatore's Boarding House. Jeremy woke up from the couch as he sees Sarah.

"Sarah? Where have you've been? I've been looking all over you," Jeremy asked.

"I went somewhere. So your sister Elena. What is she?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"What is she Damon? I know that I remember her sucking blood from my neck," Sarah added.

"Nothing. She's nothing," Jeremy lied.

"Jeremy is she a vampire?" Sarah asked.

"What makes you say that?" Jeremy asked as he stood up.

"Jeremy I know that a vampire can do that? Is she one?" Sarah asked as she steps forward.

"No," Jeremy lies.

"I know that you are lying. I'm going to tell the Protection Program," Sarah says as she walked towards the door and opened as Jeremy pulled her back in and knock her out by hitting the neck and put her in the dungeon. He locked the door and he looks at her and left. With Stefan as he is stayed at a hotel. He woke up and walked into a diner and sees Caroline and Elena there. He smiles as Elena and sat with them.

"So, how are the lovely ladies doing?" Stefan asked as he looked at Elena.

"We're good," Elena answers as she looked Caroline.

"So, what's going on?" Stefan asked as he looks at Caroline who isn't looking at him.

"Nothing just waiting for a friend," Elena answers.

"Oh, who? Do I know him?" Stefan asked smiling at Elena and not making eye contacts to Caroline.

"Alright Caroline let's go," Enzo sighs as he walked in.

"Enzo?" Stefan asked in shocked as he stood up.

"Ah, the vampire who almost killed me yesterday," Enzo smirked.

"What are you still doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, well your vampire hunter man was killed by the lovely Caroline and they both lovely ladies helped me. Why what's your problem?" Enzo asked as he faces Stefan.

"You killed Ivy," Stefan whispered.

"And your problem is? You stopped helping on finding a way to help your brother come back and you're going to move on like nothing has happened? If I were his brother, I would do anything to help him come back. Did you know that Damon has done everything to find you and help you for all these months and now you gave up on that? What kind of brother gives up on his own flesh and blood," Enzo snapped at him.

"You know nothing and I have tried to find a way to help Damon and Bonnie to come back, and there is no way we can bring them back," Stefan argues.

"How do you know that they can't come back? I have you ever tried hard enough instead on having a new life like nothing has happen. And are you selfish or what? You know what you have done to Caroline. She have been contacting you and all you do is shut her out, you don't deserve nobody," Enzo argues as he left.

"I'll go talk to him," Caroline says to Elena as she left. With Alaric and Matt and Jeremy.

"Why did you do that?" Matt asked Jeremy.

"She was going to tell the Protection Program, and when they know that Elena was the one doing it, they are going to come after Elena and kill her. I don't want to lose anyone," Jeremy argues.

"Well, we need you to bring her over here so we can make sure she doesn't go tell them or we're screwed," Alaric says.

"Where is Tyler anyway?" Matt asked Alaric.

"He is with the blonde chick Liv," Alaric answers.

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"Ask him not me," Alaric shrugs. Back in Nowhere Land, Bonnie finished making bacon and eggs and put them on three plates and put it on the table.

"Alright Damon! It's ready!" Bonnie yelled.

"Coming!" Damon yells as Damon came in and smell the air.

"That smells good," Damon smiles.

"Well, I tried my best. Where is Kai?" Bonnie asked.

"He's still in the living room," Damon answers as he starts to eat.

"Go get him to eat," Bonnie orders.

"Why don't you go? And why are you being nice to him? He tried to kill me," Damon asked her.

"Damon, just because he almost killed you doesn't mean that he shouldn't eat," Bonnie argues.

"Fine, if something bad goes wrong, it's going to be your fault," Damon sighs as he used his vampire speed and brung Kai back.

"I could've just ate the pork skins," Kai added.

"Well, we should eat something new. Not pancakes and pork skins," Bonnie answers.

"Alright, good enough for me," Kai shrugs.

"So, what do we need to help us go back?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, we need a spell that's all know," Kai shrugs.

"A spell? Are you shitting me? Now since witch here have her magic back, we should go back," Damon suggested.

"Oh, it's not that easy," Kai chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked as she lean closer.

"That means, someone have to pay the price or two lovers needs to make amends and do whatever it takes," Kai answers as Bonnie and Damon look at each other with worried and disgust gesture.

PLEASE REVIEW! And fave and follows. And should I continued on with this story?


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire Diaries

Hey sorry for the long wait. By the way thank thank thank for reviewing. And have you guys seen the episode on Thursday. Man I was so like screaming and crying when he called her voicemail. That was the like the best scene ever. But someone has to ruin it. God why can't Damon just get over her I mean she clearly doesn't want to remember him, and he should go find a way to get Bonnie back away from Kai. And Alaric is Human, that means Elena can't get her memory back which is cool. And Jo is a witch I knew it and she maybe be Kai's sister that didn't die, I can sense it. And Man no Bonnie sucks. Sorry for rambling about the episode but here is another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and I almost forgot I do not own The Vampire Diaries only the plot.

Chapter 2

"You have to be kidding me? If we choose to pay the price, what is it going to be?" Bonnie asked Kai.

"Well if you are going to pay the price then it's going to be painful, I've seen people pay the price and some survived and some did not, so do you want to pay the price or do you two lovers want to make amends?" Kai asked Bonnie and Damon as they both looked at each other.

"Pay the price," Bonnie and Damon answers.

"Really, are you sure you guys don't want to make amends?" Kai asked them as he observe them both.

"Trust us, we don't even like each other and we will never ever make amends," Bonnie chuckled.

"What's the way to get back dickhead?" Damon asked Kai.

"Well, let's finish eating first then I'll tell you," Kai smirked. Back in Mystic Falls, with Caroline and Enzo.

"That the hell was that?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Enzo asked as he turns around.

"You know that he lost his brother Enzo," Caroline stated.

"Yeah I know that. But he gave up on trying to find a way to get him back. Damon never gave up when Stefan disappeared. And now that Stefan gave up, I'm the only one who wants Damon back and all you guys care is to get Bonnie back. Why not talk about Damon for once. He tried everything to get Elena satisfied and all Elena did was cry and cry. Have you ever seen Elena do anything that can help bring them back? No she did not, all she did was take the herbs to see Damon and now that she has forgotten who Damon was. I'll find a way to get Damon back even if it takes years. Damon was my friend, and I'm never going to lose that," Enzo snapped at her as he walks away.

"I'll help!" Caroline shouted as Enzo turned back.

"If you help then don't say anything to Elena & Stefan or anyone because I'm tired of seeing them move on," Enzo suggested.

"You got a deal," Caroline smiles as she went back into the diner. Back with Jeremy as he brung Sarah with him to Alaric and Matt.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked as Sarah was knocked out as she layed on the couch.

"Well, we have to get to compel her again and then never let her leave to go to Mystic Falls," Alaric answers.

"How are we going to do that?" Matt asked.

"Well, we have to make sure you guys watch her every move," Alaric answers.

"Alright then, I have to go back to Mystic Falls and have a group meeting," Matt says as he pat Jeremy on the back and left back to Mystic Falls. With Elena and Stefan.

"So what do you want to do Elena?" Stefan asked Elena as their pie came.

"I don't know I mean I have medical class to go," Elena shrugs.

"Oh cool, anything else?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. How did it go?" Elena asked as she sees Caroline.

"Well, Enzo is still pretty pissed but me and him are going on a date," Caroline partially lied.

"You two on a date? I thought you have feelings for you know who," Elena asked in confuse as Stefan knows that Caroline have feelings for him.

"Well, I decided to move on, and I see that you have moved on so I should too," Caroline sighs as she sat down on the chair and took the cherry pie and ate it. Back in the Nowhere Land.

"Alright since we are done eating. Give it up little man," Damon sighs.

"So eager. I mean are you guys sure you don't want to make amends. I mean it's more easier than paying the price?" Kai asked them both.

"We both are pretty sure that we don't want to make amends," Bonnie chuckled.

"Alright, well all we need is a spell but with that spell it contains some ingredients," Kai added.

"Ingredients? Like what?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, these ingredients are very hard to find and I myself can't even find those ingredients because it's impossible," Kai added.

"Then how are we going to find them if you don't know where is it?" Damon asked him.

"I don't know, I have never done this before," Kai shrugs.

"But didn't you just said that you have seen some people do it before?" Bonnie asked.

"I have said lots of things and these herbs aren't to be found when it wants to," Kai smirked.

"You little prick, you know that I could just kill you," Damon argues.

"Damon if he you kill him, we don't where he's going to be I mean this was suppose to be my peace and now you and this brat is here," Bonnie says.

"You know what witch, if you find a way to find these herbs you can come see me because I'm done with this prick," Damon argues as he took his unfinished bourbon and left to the living room. With Matt as he arrived at Mystic Fall as he arrived at the meeting.

"Matt have you seen Tripp?" Someone asked.

"No, why?" Matt asked.

"Well he's not here yet," Someone answered.

"Let's just get on with this," Someone else says.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm Clark and you are?" Clark asked.

"I'm Matt, are you new?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, my friend and I are new here," Clark nodded.

"Can we start on the meeting," Clark's friend asked.

"And you are?" Matt asked.

"I'm Celia and can we start the meeting. Because if not then I'm leaving," Celia complained.

"Well if Tripp is not here then I guess we should call this meeting off," Matt says as everybody left.

"Does something seem weird for you?" Celia asked Clark.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Tripp isn't here and the other guys isn't also," Celia answers.

"And you're point is?" Clark asked.

"It's just that why do we need a protection program when we know that we don't need protection from vampires," Celia answers. Matt can help but over heard them.

"You guys know about vampire?" Matt whispered.

"Yeah," Clark nodded.

"How do you guys know about vampires? Have you seen one?" Matt asked them.

"What no? Why are you going to kill them?" Clark asked.

"Are you going to kill them?" Celia asked.

"What do you know about the vampires?" Matt asked.

"Can we go talk somewhere else?" Celia asked.

"Sure, come on I know where," Matt suggested as they all walked to Matt's car. Back with Bonnie and Damon and Kai.

"Alright Kai, we really need to know. And what does these herbs look like?" Bonnie asked Kai.

"Oh Bonnie, I'm not going to give up on telling you where the herbs are. I'm not that stupid and besides by doing this we need to have two vampires to help out and Damon there doesn't seem like the help that we need," Kai smirked.

"I'm so not helping anyone!" Damon yelled.

"You stay here and if you try to escape you will feel the pain I should've gave you," Bonnie argues as he went into the living room seeing Damon sitting on the couch drinking.

"What the hell is your problem Damon?" Bonnie asked him.

"What?" Damon asked her as he looked up.

"Are you going to help me find the herbs or not?" Bonnie asked.

"Why would I help? You guys can do all the work while I just sit here and watch you two suffer from frustration and boredness," Damon shrugs.

"So if we found the herbs and made our way back, you are going to stay here even though we made a way to go the other side?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh no, I'm going I'm just the adventurous type that's all," Damon smirked.

"Damon, if you don't help then you aren't going," Bonnie complained.

"And who's going to stop me?" Damon asked.

"I will, and don't forget that I have my power backs that I won't harm you Damon," Bonnie added.

"Look, I just want to stay here awhile before going to go find some herbs that are high in the mountain and how do you know that there aren't any herbs that can help us find a way?" Damon asked her.

"We don't know if we'll ever find them. But it's at least worth a try Damon," Bonnie argues.

"Well, can't we just rest for a while before we go hike I mean, we just defeated the Travelers like I don't know 9 to 12 months now," Damon sighs.

"Look Damon we need to go back," Bonnie argues.

"What so you can go see little Gilbert. He probably be right now sucking off some chicks lips while not giving a damn thing about you," Damon admitted.

"I know what I did to Jeremy but at least we found a way to go back to Elena and the others, and we can go back to normal," Bonnie argues.

"Bonnie, have you ever notice something?" Damon asked her.

"Notice what?" Bonnie asked.

"Notice that every time things have happened, all you ever was a pawn to them. Everything we do is to keep Elena in track, was there anyone or anybody that have done anything to you that you always wanted?" Damon asked her as he walked up to her.

"What do you mean Damon? I do have someone that does something for me," Bonnie chuckled.

"Oh really when and who?" Damon asked.

"It was before we met you guys," Bonnie answers,

"No Bon Bon, I meant when everything were start to crash down. When there was villains to defeat. Have someone ever did something to you?" Damon asked.

"Why are you asking me this? You know that you are going against Elena your girlfriend and my best friend?" Bonnie asked.

"I was just asking Bon Bon, don't need to get all defensive about it," Damon shrugs as he sat back down.

"And don't call me Bon Bon, only Jeremy and Elena and Caroline can call me that," Bonnie argues.

"Well I just did. So if you need me, I'll be in my room doing god knows what in this hell place," Damon argues as he sped to his room.

"What does Elena really see in him?" Bonnie whispered. Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Enzo are now in a public library trying to find a way to get Damon and Bonnie back.

"So how are you feeling?" Enzo asked as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I mean how are you feeling when Stefan came back but only to come talk to Elena?" Enzo asked.

"Well, I felt hurt, I mean I felt something for him but all he cares about is to kill you and now he is probably sucking her face because he doesn't care a god damn thing about his brother. And Elena, why does she have to forget about Damon and remember the horrible thing he did?" Caroline asked.

"Well maybe she has her reasons," Enzo shrugs.

"I know that but she could've at least move on," Caroline sighs.

"So if we bring Damon and Bonnie back and they both Oh I don't know maybe hook up, what would you react to that?" Enzo asked.

"Why are asking me that? And if they do hook up then things would be really awkward and why would Bonnie choose him I mean Damon is selfish," Caroline asked.

"It was just a question," Enzo answered. Back in Mystic Falls, in Matt's house.

"What do you really know about the vampires?" Matt asked.

"Well, because Clark here is a witch and I'm a vampire," Celia answered.

"Don't be kidding. Vampires aren't allowed to come here," Matt added as he doesn't believe it.

"We're not joking, we notice that Mystic Falls now have some barrier that we can't contact, so Clark here made a spell on my ring making me go inside Mystic Falls," Celia answered.

"Spell? Spell doesn't work on barriers," Matt added in confuse.

"Well, I here have learned a lot of magic and I have learn that this kind of spell can overpower another barrier or a witch magic," Clark told him.

"This is impossible," Matt says taking it all in. Back in Nowhere Land, Kai has told that in the mountains, there is a cave that holds these herbs that no one can get too.

"Damon come on, we have to go," Bonnie sighs.

"I'm coming gosh, can't it wait?" Damon asked as he opened the door.

"No, if Grams put me in here for peace then I should go find peace, but you and Kai are in here with me so I have to go back to the real world," Bonnie says.

"Fine, but it's not my fault that you brought me here with you," Damon complained. They got into Damon's car as they all left to the mountain as they have a backpack with everything they needed. It took them at least two hours to get there. As they reached to the hills, they looked up and see the mountains.

"So which one is it Brat?" Damon asked.

"It's this one," Kai pointed to the one in just a couple feet away.

"That one? It looks like a freaking small cave. If you're playing with me, I'm going to rip out your heart," Damon threaten.

"Damon, we've been here for almost two months, stop trying to kill someone when this is suppose to be my peace," Bonnie argues. They all went inside the freaking cave as Kai was the last person. Damon and Bonnie got inside exploring as they both took out flashlights. Kai examined them as he took out a dynamite from his backpack and lit it as he place it on the entrance of the cave as he quickly ran away from danger. Damon looks back and sees the dynamite and it is about to explode.

"Bonnie look out!" Damon yells as he quickly grab Bonnie and pushed her down as he gets on top of her and covers her as the dynamite exploded leaving the rocks to cover the entrance. After it covers, Bonnie look up and see Damon still covering her as Damon looks at her. Their eyes met as Damon moved away from her.

"We're stuck in here," Bonnie says.

"That little prick, when we escape from here, I'm going to rip his neck," Damon argues.

"What are we going to do?' Bonnie asked in panic.

"Can you magic work?" Damon asked as Bonnie tries but nothing.

"I can't, this cave doesn't let me use it," Bonnie groans.

"Well, I guess we have to find our way out," Damon sighs.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have trusted him," Bonnie groan.

"Well are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine no need for caring," Bonnie snapped.

"Okay," Damon shrugs as he walked away. Bonnie tries to stand up but yelp in pain. Damon turned around and sees that Bonnie was on the ground.

"I think I sprain my ankle," Bonnie grunt.

"Can you walk?" Damon asked.

"Does it look like I can walk?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope you can't, come on let me help you," Damon sighs as he help her up.

"Now which way?" Bonnie asked Damon.

PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you guys have an amazing day then me, because I'm so freaking busy. BYE! And don't forget to #BAMON when TVD AIRS! Also if I make a group where we add our favorite Fanfics of Bamon who would like to join?


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire Diaries

Hey guys! OMG I'm still freaking out when Damon was hugging Mrs. Cuddles! Eeek I'm so freaking fangirling. I do not own TVD or the book also. The CW and JP owns it. Thanks for the review and favs and follows. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"I don't know, let's try this way," Damon suggested as they walked as Bonnie was holding the flashlight as they left. With Kai as he was outside sighing out loud.

"It's for your own good," Kai says as he left back to the Salvatore Boarding House. Back in Mystic Falls, with Matt and Celia and Clark.

"So, can I ask you to do something for me. Would you do it?" Matt asked them both.

"What's in it for us?" Clark asked.

"Anything," Matt answered.

"Well, let us think about it," Celia says as Clark and Celia walked away.

"So, if we do it then what should we get in return?" Celia asked.

"I don't know, I mean haven't had anything since the battle when Elena and the others were fighting the Travelers," Clark shrugs.

"We could get him to go get the grimoire to you," Celia suggested.

"Grimoire? You know that it's in the Bennett's house," Clark answers.

"So, Matt isn't a vampire so he can go get it for you," Celia added.

"Fine, so I get the Grimoire what about you?" Clark sighs.

"Oh just a date that's all," Celia smiles as they went back to Matt.

"So did you guys decided on what to get?" Matt asked as he stood up.

"Yep, I want the Grimoire," Clark told him.

"Grimoire, it's not in Bonnie's house," Matt told him.

"Then where is it?" Celia asked.

"I don't know, and besides why do you need it for?" Matt asked.

"Well, I need more spells to perform," Clark answered.

"Well, I don't know where is it. So you got to think of something else," Matt told him.

"Fine, Celia it's your turn while I think of another way," Clark told her.

"What do you need in return?" Matt asked her.

"A date," Celia answered.

"Okay, with who?" Matt asked as he nodded.

"You," Celia answered.

"Why me? Can't you choose anyone else?" Matt argues.

"If you don't go then we won't help your friends out," Celia added as she turned around and walked away.

"Alright fine, a date and that's it," Matt gave in.

"Oh honey, not just one date," Celia smirked as she walked back to him as she playfully slap him as she walked away. With Stefan and Elena back at the college.

"So Elena, what do you want to do?" Stefan asked Elena.

"I just want to get away from here," Elena sighs as she massage her temples.

"Alright, come on let's go have some fun," Stefan smiles as he dragged her away.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked him.

"Somewhere," Stefan smiles. Back in Nowhere Land, with Bonnie and Damon as they were still stuck inside the cave.

"Can we rest?" Bonnie whines.

"Well, I want to get out the kill that prick, so no we can't rest," Damon argues as he drags her.

"Damon, I want to rest," Bonnie sighs.

"Bonnie, I said no," Damon argues.

"DAMON! My legs hurts and I want to rest," Bonnie yells.

"I said no!" Damon argues as he turned to her.

"Why are you so eager to kill him huh? Let's just rest for a bit," Bonnie pleaded.

"Bonnie, I'm going to kill him and I don't want to stay here and have to argue with you when your powers aren't here to help," Damon argues.

"Well it's not my fault that this cave prevent me from using magic," Bonnie argues.

"Let's go," Damon orders.

"No! I'm not going, and if you want to go then go, I'll find my way out," Bonnie argues.

"Fine," Damon argues as he used his vampire speed and left her alone. Bonnie looked at the spot that he stand and felt tears forming. She sat down as she hugged her knees. Damon hiding behind the rock listening to her cry. He sighs and looked at her. Back with Alaric and Jeremy and Tyler.

"So Sarah is compel and all we need to do is watch her," Alaric sighs.

"Why does this have to be so freaking hard to do," Tyler whines as he sat on the couch.

"Well Tyler, all you did was nothing just probably sleeping with that witch who were suppose to bring back Damon and Bonnie when there was still a chance and her brother stopped it so this is how we have to do," Jeremy argues.

"So, you don't care about Bonnie no more. All you do is now is sucking on that woman's face," Tyler argues as he stood up.

"I care about Bonnie, I still miss her, so don't say anything about Bonnie," Jeremy argues.

"What? You going to kill me? Go ahead I ain't scared of you," Tyler argues as he pushes Jeremy.

"I missed her and I will always love her, so don't you dare accuse me of it," Jeremy argues as he pushes Tyler back.

"You guys stop it," Alaric breaks them up.

"He started it," Jeremy argues as he points to Tyler.

"I'm just stating the truth," Tyler argues as he leaves.

"Jeremy just go, I'll take care of her," Alaric suggested as Jeremy left. Back in Nowhere Land with Kai as he was sitting on the couch eating pork skins with blasting music. In the cave as Damon was on the ground tired and almost dying. Bonnie had stopped crying and sees him on the ground.

"Damon if you don't drink then you die," Bonnie complains.

"Bonnie I said don't worry about it, I already drank some," Damon complains.

"Damon, you didn't even pack any blood packs," Bonnie says as she sat down next to him.

"So, that doesn't matter. I'm fine," Damon argues as he turns around. Bonnie sighs as she took out a pocket knife that she packed from her pocket and slit her wrist. Damon smelt the blood as his veins popped out on his face.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Damon argues.

"I'm trying to feed you my blood," Bonnie answers as she scoots closer to Damon as she grabs his head and puts her wrist onto Damon's mouth. She knows that he can't fight it. Damon drinks it as she removed her wrist as she titled her neck to the right as Damon grab her neck to his mouth as he bites it and drink as she yelp in a little pain. He lay her down under him as he continues to drink her as Bonnie's face changes. Back with Elena and Stefan as they were on a motorcycle as they leave the college into another city.

"So Elena, what do you want to do since we are here?" Stefan asked as they got off the motorcycle.

"Well, I just want something to drink," Elena says as she sees a bar across and went inside as Stefan follows. They both sat on the stool as they ordered their drinks and they both have to compel the bartender to give them their drinks. After a couple of drinks, Stefan kneel down to her as he took out a ring.

"Do you Elena Williams?" Stefan asked as Elena stops him.

"Wait, let me prepare myself," Elena stops him as she sit straightly.

"Will you Elena Williams marry me?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Elena smiles as he put her hand out as Stefan put the ring on her marry finger and laughs.

"Now we are married," Stefan's smiles.

"Haha, yes we are. Where are we gonna go for our honeymoon?" Elena asked.

"Somewhere fun?" Stefan smiles as he sat back on the stools. With Enzo and Caroline.

"Ugh, I can't find anything," Caroline whines.

"Well, Caroline, if you want your friend back I suggest you look more into witches book," Enzo says as he threw a book on the ground and looked for another book.

"All these witches book doesn't have anything about bringing back people from the dead or the other side or anywhere," Caroline complained.

"You don't know if these book have a spell that contains it. One of these book have something important," Enzo told her.

"I know that but there isn't book a that have that important spell," Caroline argues as she threw the book on the ground also.

"Oh, don't give up just yet Caroline, you need to have faith," Enzo smirked.

"Faith, I have been having faith for almost six months and I have found nothing," Caroline argues.

"How about we rest for a bit and then we'll go search for the book again," Enzo suggested as he threw the book he has on the ground as they both sat down on the floor resting their back on the shelf. Back in Nowhere Land as Damon was laying on the ground with blood dripping down from his mouth.

"I thought you were going to drink me dry," Bonnie sighs as she still have the bite on her neck.

"I would love to but I can't," Damon sighs as he stood up and bit his wrist as he fed it to her as she drinks and the bite seems healed.

"Well now since you have your strength I suggest we walk to find out way out," Bonnie suggested as she stood up.

"Let's just rest a bit, I'm still tired after that," Damon sighs.

"Fine, let's just rest for a while, I'm tired also and I don't have any strength," Bonnie nodded in agreement as she laid next to him as she puts her head on his chest.

"This is so relaxing," Damon said out loud.

"Isn't it? I love it here," Bonnie agreed.

"Have you ate anything?" Damon asked.

"No, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked.

"Not yet," Bonnie answers.

"Okay," Damon nods.

"Why did you ask?" Bonnie asked.

"No reason," Damon denied.

"So what are we going to do? We don't know what the herb looks like," Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, we should just find a way back to the house and think it through," Damon shrugs.

"This feels so weird," Bonnie admitted.

"What feels so weird?" Damon asked.

"This, we aren't fighting," Bonnie answers him.

"Well, if we are in a relaxation place and there are no one here to fight with, then we will have some moments here," Damon added.

"That's so true, this feels so much better than Mystic Falls, and I have never felt so relax since the travelers came," Bonnie sighs as she closed her eyes.

"Me too, me too, and I'm so tired, let's just go to sleep," Damon suggested as he kisses her head and fell asleep on their backpack.

"I wonder what happen to Elena and Jeremy?" Bonnie blurted.

"I don't know, but I don't think they will care," Damon answers.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"I have my guesses, but I don't know, let's just go to sleep," Damon suggested as they rest. With Celia. Clark and Matt.

"Alright, so since I have made a deal to you guys. I need something from you," Matt says.

"Alright what is it?" Clark asked.

"I want you to make my vampire friends come back to Mystic Falls," Matt answers.

"Why should we do that? And we don't know if they aren't some people to kill innocent people," Clark argues.

"They defeated the Travelers, how is that killing innocent people?" Matt asked.

"Fine, how many vampire friends do you need to come back here?" Clark asked as Celia was in the living room drinking wine.

"I have about like five or ten people, but they are good guys," Matt added.

"Alright fine, I still need something for me though. So where does your friends stay at?" Clark asked.

"_Damon, I love you," Bonnie says to Damon as they were in the cave. Damon looks at her with a shock expression._

"_Bonnie, I don't know what to say," Damon says._

"_You don't have to say anything Damon, I know that you still love Elena, and I don't want to ruin my friendship with Elena so just forget I said that," Bonnie says as she stood up and was about to walk away._

"_Bonnie wait!" Damon says as he grabs her wrist and pulled her back._

"_Yea?" Bonnie asked as Damon looks at her and kissed her with a passionate kiss. She pulled away in shock. _

"_I love you too," Damon smiles as he pulled her back onto his lips. _

PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay this is the group I created for Bamon Fans to get to find Fanfictions. groups/748244025251976/ so if you have some favorite Bamon Fanfics, please share. And I'm so going to read it also. BAMON ALL THE WAY! And Damon was smart to let her go. Now all he needs to do is find a way to get Bonnie back. Thank you and I'll see you guys next time on I'm In Love With Someone Else!


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Diaries

Thanks for Reviewing, following and favorites. The Bamon group is on my profile page if you can't get it. Enjoy this chapter and sorry if I took long again.

Chapter 4

Bonnie and Damon wakes up quickly as they both looked at each other.

"Did you just have that dream?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Ew, I think we both have the same dream," Damon says in disgust.

"You need to stay away from me," Bonnie suggested as she stood up and dust off the dirt away from her clothes as well as Damon.

"I should be the one saying that to you not me," Damon says as he picked up the backpack and puts it on.

"So, and what was that dream about and how did you dream the same thing I did?" Bonnie asked him.

"Why are you asking me? I not a witch," Damon complains.

"You know what? Whatever, let's just go find the way out, I don't want to be stuck with you too long," Bonnie sighs as she picked up her backpack and walked away.

"I agree," Damon nodded as he followed her. With Enzo and Caroline as they are still resting on the bookshelves.

"Caroline, come on, let's go get something to eat," Enzo suggested.

"What is there to eat?" Caroline asked as she stood up.

"Well, I want some more of those cherry pies," Enzo smiles.

"I hate eating cherry pies, can it be something else?" Caroline complained.

"How about Type O?" Enzo asked.

"Can we stop thinking about drinking from a blood bag or a human, let's just go eat something else. Come on, I know where," Caroline smiles as she grab his wrist and walked away. With Liv and Tyler.

"You know Tyler, I didn't even finish ritual to bring back Bonnie and Damon. Aren't you not mad that both of your friends aren't here?" Liv asked as she was laying on the bed.

"I don't care about Damon, he deserves it. But Bonnie, she doesn't deserves it, but there aren't another way to bring them back since we don't know where they were," Tyler shrugs as he was putting on a shirt.

"Well, but aren't you mad though?" Liv asked.

"Well, I am mad but there's nothing we can do about it," Tyler shrugs as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"I know, but Bonnie wouldn't come back though," Liv shrugs.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, even though she's the anchor and all, she can't come back until someone do a spell to bring her back," Liv answers.

"Liv, where the hell are you?" Luke asked as he was pounding on the door.

"Ugh, my stupid brother again," Liv sighs.

"You're lucky that I haven't killed him and he's your little brother so I can't do anything to him," Tyler sighs as he opens the door and Luke was pissed.

"Liv, what are you doing with Tyler? He tried to kill me the other day," Luke asked.

"You gave Elena some herbs to make her hallucinates about Damon, and she's feeding off from humans," Tyler argues.

"There's nothing I can do about it. Elena want's it and I don't want to give it to her. She almost tried to kill me if I didn't give her. And now that she forgot about Damon, it's not my fault that she can't move on," Luke complained.

"Well, you shouldn't have gave it to her the first time," Tyler argues.

"Alright guys enough with this argument alright. It's both of your faults okay, now I'm gonna go to my room so if you'll excuse me," Liv says as she walked out. With Elena and Stefan as they were still in the bar still drinking through their misery.

"I still don't get why you broke up with me," Elena sighs.

"I didn't broke up with you. You were the one who broke up with me for Damon," Stefan says.

"Why would I go for you murderous brother? He tried to kill Jeremy," Elena argues.

"Elena, Damon used to be your boyfriend can't you remember that?" Stefan asked her.

"Damon? I don't even love Damon the way I love you. I still don't get why we broke up," Elena sighs as she took another shot.

"It wasn't my fault the first time," Stefan sighs.

"Well, since we both are single now, let's go do some mingle time," Elena laughs. With Matt, Clark, and Celia.

"So have you called them yet?" Clark asked them.

"No one is answering," Matt sighs.

"Well, if they do answer. You know where to find us," Clark says as he stood up as well as Celia and left the house.

"Fine, but where do you guys live anyway?" Matt asked them.

"Just come find us at the Protection Program meeting," Celia answers him. Back with Alaric and Sarah. Sarah woke up with a headache.

"What the hell happened?" Sarah asked as she touched to head.

"Hey Sarah, how are you feeling?" Alaric asked her as he leaned towards her.

"How did I get here?" Sarah asked as she tries to stand up but instead she fell and Alaric caught her and put her back on the couch.

"You were attack in the woods, and we saw you and brought you back here," Alaric compel her.

"I was attack in the woods and was brought back here," Sarah says.

"Know, you will not go through the Mystic Falls border, you are going to stay here and help me," Alaric added.

"I'm will not go through the Mystic Falls border, and I'm going to be staying here and help you," Sarah repeated.

"Good," Alaric sigh. Back in Nowhere Land with Bonnie and Damon.

"Damon, can we please stop, we have been going for hours, we won't find a way out," Bonnie complained.

"Look Bonnie, I need to find a way out so I can go kill that twerp," Damon complained.

"Well can we stop for a bit. You can go kill that twerp later, I'm so freaking tir-," Bonnie says as she fell down. Damon looked back and sees that Bonnie have fell and used his vampire speed to her. He picked her up in bridal style and gently lay her down.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Damon asked as he move a hair strand from her face to the other hair.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Bonnie lied.

"You haven't ate did you?" Damon asked.

"No I haven't," Bonnie admitted.

"I knew it," Damon sighs as he took off his backpack and took out a granola bar and open the wrapper and handed it to her as she sit up.

"Thanks," Bonnie smiles as she eats it.

"Why didn't you eat?" Damon asked.

"Well, I wanted to find a way back and you wouldn't listen to what I was saying so I decided not to eat," Bonnie shrugs.

"You are really weird, you know that," Damon chuckled as he sat down.

"I'm weird, you are a vampire, who is suppose to not be here with me. Why did I hold your hand in the first place?" Bonnie argues.

"Well, there could be one explanation," Damon answers.

"And that is?" Bonnie asked as she looks at him.

"You like me," Damon smirked.

"What? I do not. You were the only person that I know and you couldn't go back so I have pity for you," Bonnie argues.

"Sure you did," Damon chuckled.

"Damon what happens if Elena moved on what will you do?" Bonnie asked seriously.

"What about you when Jeremy moved on?" Damon asked also.

"Well, if he moved on then I should move on also, you?" Bonnie asked him.

"Well, I don't know, I mean Elena was the best thing that have ever happened to me. But if she moved on then I guess I should too," Damon shrugs.

"Are you sure? Last time you and her broke up you were really pissed," Bonnie stated.

"Well, that was when I told her what I felt when I'm with her, but now is totally different," Damon answers.

"What do you mean totally different?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, being away from her for almost eight months makes me feel like I don't have feelings for her no more," Damon sighs.

"But didn't you just tell me that when you get back, your going to tell her that you love her?" Bonnie reminded him.

"I was, but I was just saying it if I would feel anything towards her," Damon admitted.

"Oh," Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, so when we get back to Mystic Falls, I'll deal with it later," Damon sighs.

"Yeah I think me also," Bonnie says as she leaned her head onto his shoulder as he put his head on top of hers.

"Why is that?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, being with Jeremy is just too safe," Bonnie sighs.

"Too safe?" Damon asked.

"I mean he's just too safe. I want someone who can let me do what I want to do and I don't need someone to come and disagree with me," Bonnie answered.

"Don't worry, your bad boy will come around," Damon smiles at her.

"What about you? Are you going to find your girl?" Bonnie asked him.

"Maybe, but soon," Damon smiles at her.

"I guess we both will find our soul mates soon," Bonnie sighs as they both looked into each other's eyes. Damon looked into her green eyes as she looked at his blue eyes. They both leaned towards each other as their lips connected while closing their eyes. They kissed for a moment as Damon deepens the kiss. Bonnie kissed him back passionately but then pulled away and looked at him.

"Did that just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I think it did," Damon nodded as he pulled her back to kissing him. She and him felt these kind of fireworks that that they never felt before. He laid her down as they start having a heated make out session and leads towards something more with no clothes on.

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVS, FOLLOW and have a wonderful day!


End file.
